Comfort
by My-Room-Is-My-Retreat
Summary: Sabrina gets dumped and Puck is there. Pretty simple. Just a fluffy One-Shot


Comfort:

"Fine! You know what?"

Puck heard a faint reply, which was probably something along the lines of "what".

"You were the lousiest boyfriend I've ever had! You're lazy and the biggest flirt besides Puck I've ever seen! I HATE YOU!"

Not only did he hear the door meet the frame he also felt it, since the house was really old, the walls were the thinnest thing under the sun, you could feel anything. Somebody jumped, you felt it.

The slam of the door was proceeded by Sabrina's angry footsteps that thudded up the stairs. Feeling practically annoying that day he stepped out of the his bedroom, leaving half of his body inside the cold atmosphere that his room provided.

"Hey did Michael _finally_ dump you?" Puck didn't think that that comment would hit a nerve... Well he thought it would but not enough to deserve the punch that hit his protruding shoulder. Even though Sabrina was a good (-May I say EXTERMLY attractive-) size she hit like a guy. A strong guy.

"Shut up"

"Make me"

"Please! That one isn't even used anymore!"

"Oh he dump you, whenever you get dumped you get really moody."

"Whatever."

"Are you gonna start crying yet?"

"Am I going to start crying yet? That's what you ask me?" Puck was afraid now, her voice was getting louder. He was just waiting for her voice to get deadly quiet. Here it came.

"The ONE week that I stay home from going to the beach is the week that my boyfriend, of two and a half _months,_ decides to dump me. And know here I am, My feet hurt cause of the new shoes that I wore tonight, I have a pile of homework, everybody in this town besides you and I have went to the beach which means that I am left with you for the whole weekends, its Friday night, I'm recently single and you ask me IF IM GOING TO CRY YET? Well I don't seem to have a reason why." Sabrina's voice escalated at the end.

The silence vibrated through the emptiness that now surrounded them. She broke the piercing eye connection that they had. The hurt blue that had met the secretive green had had friction looked away like the short end after a lightning bolt strike.

She quickly spun on her feet and pounded her way to her room.

It had been a few hours since she had yelled at him, Puck realized now that he probably shouldn't have said what he did. But he did. Puck had stored some food in his stolen refrigerator. He stole it from the Hall of Wonder. They wouldn't miss it.

But a week old carton of ice cream wouldn't cut it for Puck. He wanted something to fill himself, he was a grown man after all.

He sauntered down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen on the hunt for food. Puck went straight to the closet, he knew what he wanted. Gold Fish and Marshmallows. When he first heard the combination it sounded repulsive like his socks that had sugar, eggs, feathers, and curled milk mixed together. But one late night he couldn't help but try it and was delighted by the sweet and salty mixture. He made his way to watch some tv but was surprised when he found it on and Sabrina sitting there in her pj's with a bag of chips in her hand and a remote in the other.

Her pj's had knifes, a hair straightener, guns, nail polish, swords and mirrors that splattered the black background, Daphne had bought it as a customized present for Sabrina's birthday. She just wore a plain green cotton (well he assumed that it was cotton, it looked cotton) V-neck shirt with her hair up in a top pony tail. He didn't want to admit it but in his eyes she was the most adorable thing that he had ever seen.

Sabrina looked at him, she looked depressed and like she had cried a little. Sabrina almost never cried so whenever she did Daphne and Puck were the only ones who could detect it.

"Hey I'm sorry for how I pushed your buttons earlier. I shouldn't have. Sorry." Puck had been feeling guilty ever after and this helped relieve the odd, unpleasant sensation. What helped even more was the cute little smile that was her sign of forgiveness.

"I just started America's Sweethearts."

"Really?"

"Hey, your in the doghouse. Shut up and sit down"

"Yes ma'am." There was an arrogant tone to answer.

She glared at him.

He smiled.

An hour and a half went by and the End Credits scrolled up the tv screen.

"I hate the girl with the black hair."

"You mean Gwen?"

"Yeah."

"Me too. She was stupid and deserved to be dumped. Or maybe it was his fault, maybe he shouldn't have done what he did. And he maybe the right choice by going with that other girl. Maybe she just wasn't enough for him and they weren't soul mates or something. Or they are meant to be together and after he goes out with that girl he'll realize what he did wrong. Or maybe not." Sabrina's voice kinda dead-panned at the end. Puck actually felt sorry for her, she was really torn up about that stupid Michael guy.

Puck had never once known a Michael that he liked, now he kinda wanted to punch something. No, actually he wanted to punch Michael, but for Sabrina's sake he didn't. If she wanted him to be punched she would do it herself. After the depression stage of course.

"Umm...Sabrina?" He didn't know what he wanted to say but playling it by ear seemed to have worked for him before.

"Yeah, I know. Let's just watch another movie."

"Ok, but you do know that it's midnight, right?"

She thought for a moment.

"I really don't care. I wanna watch Hercules, you know I bet me could win in a fight against you." She grinned. Puck knew that this was her deflecting but he couldn't give up the chance to tell her wrong.

"Oh so could not! I am THE Puck, nobody can-"

"Sure. Uh-huh."

Puck grumbled the whole time he was putting the movie in and until the movie started. He would have continued throughout the movie but he became invested in it.

In the middle, Sabrina started to fidget a little. Eventually she patted his leg in a way that meant that she wanted him to move it. Cautiously he move his second leg down to the floor. The reason, he was to figure out, was to put the red decor pillow on his lap, she then laid her head down upon it with the rest of her body half curled up.

He loved this about her, that she just did things. Not in that annoying over-confident way but in the way her enchanting way. His hands, which had been awkwardly hanging in the air (because he didn't know what course of action Sabrina was gonna take), started to descend when he finished processing what had happened. Even though it wasn't a big thing it meant something. Since she was using his lap as another pillow he was gonna move forward to.

Puck, as gently as possible, pulled Sabrina's hair band from her hair. It now over spilled on to the remainder of his lap that wasn't being used. Puck ran his hands through her hair, the silky texture slipped through his hands, he loved her hair. The way it was silky was not the fake looking kind, it was such nice hair. The color of the blond catching the light, the golden spark that was just like her. You could light it in a second, but also beautiful.

In this moment, Puck had come to the conclusion that yes he was in love with her. He loved everything about her, or pertaining to her.

Puck left one hand playing with her hair and the other at his side, resting on the other pillow. After awhile he felt one of Sabrina's hands move other to his and entwine their fingers until their palms meant. Now Puck wasn't nervous about moving his hand up to her head so that he could stroke her soft cheeks and strong forehead.

This is how they woke up the next day.

**Hey sorry if the ending seemed a bit rushed I need to go to sleep. I hope you like this story. I wanted to do something with a plot line but I was kinda hitting a wall so I just did a fluffy one. Please let me know what you think. Thanks =)**


End file.
